Snow Stories
by Mavelus
Summary: Happy Christmas-ness! YAY! Snow Stories to melt your heart and the snow.... I hope on finishing this before the holidays, so please review! COMPLETE!
1. Short 1 The Evil's and Romances of Snow

Snow Stories  
By: Mavelus  
  
YAY! CHRISTMAS IS COMING! WAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______________________^ In honor of the occasion, I'm writing a nice Christmas ficcy! And what better to celebrate than with our favorite yaoi couples???  
  
Fluff and stupid humor awaits ye!  
  
~*~  
  
Real Summary: A bunch of Christmas one shots for the yaoi lover. ^-^  
  
NOTES:  
  
Mavelus: (wearing her Santa hat) Merry Early Christmas! This is my Christmas present to all who reviewed my other fics, specifically Reine Keri. *sniffle* She's been with me all the way.....  
  
Bakura: Sap.  
  
Mavelus: Oh, hush it you! Anyway, this is for all who love yaoi as much as I do! ^-^ Please R/R, it means a lot to me. ^-~  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
It was cold, it was wet, and most of all.... Cold. Bakura no Yami doesn't like cold, AT ALL. He was currently standing on the front porch of the home he and Ryou share, watching his light twirl around in... what did those mortals call it? Oh yes, snow.  
  
Snow.  
  
Bakura's eye twitched. The stuff was evil. No, not Bakura evil, just... evil. Why? It was battle weaponry, when little mortal brats roll it up into balls and throw it at you. When it's fallen enough, it locks you indoors. When it soaks you to the bone, suspect a fever in the morning.  
  
Yes, this was all the evils of snow, and yet... It did have a romance to it.  
  
When the white fluff fell gracefully, landing into his hikari's soft hair, matching each strand in color and beauty. When it fell, it made Ryou smile and laugh, making him happy. When it gave him cold, the pink on his face just made him cuter.  
  
Yes, these were the romances of snow.  
  
Bakura smiled softly, watching his little light roll up the fluff. He really admired his hikari, though he wouldn't admit it, hell no! That would show weakness if he admitted he loved someone; that would ruin his hard earned reputation! Ice Cold, Blood Lusting, Soul Stealing, Pharaoh Hating Bakura. Quite a title, don't you think?  
  
And that's when it hit him. Literally. Cold smack in the face! (no pun intended)  
  
The former tomb thief growled as the snow dripped from his cheek, he wiped it off with a glove-covered hand and glared at his giggling light, sitting in the white fluff. Ryou just threw a snowball at him! The nerve!  
  
'Screw the romances,' Bakura thought bitterly. Snow was EVIL. Period. It was time for revenge. He smirked evilly and leaped off the porch, Ryou was going to pay for that snowball. He gathered a handful of the evil white stuff and approached his giggling aibou. "Oh, hikari..." He said singsong.  
  
Ryou stopped giggling immediately, he gulped at the sight of Bakura's evil glare of doom. The usual glare that told him he was in huge trouble. He winced instinctively when his yami raised his hand and-  
  
Hit him with a snowball?  
  
Ryou blinked and wiped the snow from his hair.  
  
His yami was now the one laughing, no not his evil sadistic "you-will-die" laugh, but a good-natured one. This made Ryou slightly confused.  
  
"Y-you should've seen your face!" Bakura plopped himself next to him, lying on his back, still laughing. "That was priceless!"  
  
The hikari stared down at him in surprise. "I thought-" he began. "Oh, never mind." He looked away.  
  
"What?" Bakura sat up on his elbows, "That I was going to hit you?"  
  
Ryou didn't say anything, but his eyes saddened.  
  
"Silly baka hikari." He said poking his light on the shoulder. Ryou looked at him again, tears forming on the edge of his chocolate brown orbs. Bakura frowned, he didn't want to make him cry. Without thinking, he pulled his aibou into a comforting embrace.  
  
"I know," he began with a sigh. "I know I've hurt you before. I'm sorry."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened, Bakura was apologizing?! Was he dreaming, or is Armageddon upon them already???*1  
  
"And I don't want to hurt you again. Please, Ryou, don't cry."  
  
His light pulled back, staring at him in wonder. "Bakura-"  
  
But Ryou's words were silenced when Bakura pressed his lips to his, a gentle wave of warmth spreading through both their bodies. Shocked and confused, Ryou had no idea what to do, but his body seemed to be on auto- mode and complied with Bakura's silent demands to deepen his kiss.  
  
Hands trailing down his light's back, Bakura pulled Ryou on top of him, lying back into the numbing cold snow. But the frost's bitter temperature seemed to fade away from the warm body of his hikari, who had wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck.  
  
Ryou jumped slightly, pulling back from his darker half, seemingly to have come back to his senses. He was blushing considerably, "S-sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"Sorry?" Bakura put a hand on his light's soft cheek, caressing the skin. "what's to be sorry for?"  
  
Ryou said nothing, just looked stunned at Bakura's sudden warm actions. What happened to Ice Cold, Blood Lusting, Soul Stealing, Pharaoh Hating Bakura?  
  
Somewhere, in depths of darker one's mind, he wondered the same thing. Wasn't he showing weakness?  
  
"Bakura I-" Ryou bit his lip, still flushed. "I- I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
If it was, than Bakura was weak. And he was glad, for once, that he was.  
  
It could've been the affect of the snow; it's romantic and evil cold waves infecting their minds with fluffy, snowy thoughts and actions.  
  
After all, snow is evil, isn't it?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Translations and stuff:  
  
*1: Excuse that statement, my corny humor go to me. @_@  
  
And this ends short # 1. ^-^ So, you like? R/R please! This means a great deal to me, and it's a gift to all yaoi lovers out there. 5 reviews please, and you'll get to see the next short!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! ^____________________^  
  
~Mavelus 


	2. Short 2 All I want for Christmas is You

Snow Stories  
By: Mavelus  
  
YAY! CHRISTMAS IS COMING! WAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______________________^ In honor of the occasion, I'm writing a nice Christmas ficcy! And what better to celebrate than with our favorite yaoi couples???  
  
Fluff and stupid humor awaits ye!  
  
~*~  
  
Real Summary: A bunch of Christmas one shots for the yaoi lover. ^-^  
  
NOTES:  
  
Mavelus: YAY! I got 10 reviews! WWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ^______^ B/R fluff, me likes a lotness. ^-^  
  
Bakura: If that Maya woman screams at me one more time, I swear I'll kill her!!!  
  
Mavelus: ^-^ You're just being a silly pants. She just wants to ruin the fluffy mood you were in when you had a snogging session with your hikari. And I thought it was funny. Teehee! ^-^  
  
Bakura: (grumbles) Well it's NOT. Can anyone make out in peace anymore?! (glares)  
  
Mavelus: (ignores) Y'know, I got one muse with me... Hey, where's Yami???  
  
Bakura: (snort) Who cares?  
  
Mavelus: -_- I'll find out later. It's a waste of time just asking you. Anyway, it's time for short #2! Roll the fic! WWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"How about there?"  
  
"Too tacky."  
  
"There doesn't look too bad."  
  
"Too old."  
  
"How about there, we can get something for Mokuba-?"  
  
"Bought out that store yesterday."  
  
Joey sighed, turning to face his boyfriend. "Seto," He whined.  
  
"What?" Kaiba*1 just shrugged. "I told you trying to find us a gift was pretty much a waist of time."  
  
"It's not the item, it's the thought that counts." Joey pouted, crossing his arms. "And I want to get you and your brother something special, but I can't do that if you don't stop buying out places!"  
  
Kaiba just shrugged again, making Joey huff in frustration. He grinned slightly, he enjoyed making things hard for his puppy, and it was just too fun seeing him pout.  
  
"And I thought the mall had variety," The blonde mumbled, brushing the hair from his eyes. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What do you want for Christmas?" Joey said.  
  
"I don't know, maybe one thing..." Kaiba trailed off, looking thoughtful. Which was kinda funny, the usual expression would be serious or glaring. Joey sweatdropped.  
  
"How about," He took Joey's hand and pulled him into his arms, the blonde blushing. "You."  
  
"Me? I thought you already had me." He looked a bit confused.  
  
"Let me finish." Kaiba whispered, breath brushing his puppy's ear. "You, under that Christmas tree, in a nice red bow. JUST a bow."  
  
Joey sweatdropped. "Seto," he whined again pulling back from the hug. "I did that last year! And for your birthday, four times, not to mention Valentines Day, and strangely enough, Easter! It was romantic the first five times but don't you think it's getting old?"  
  
"Nope." Was the simple answer, ten times the sweatdropping. "My puppy never gets old." He pulled Joey closer, placing a small kiss on his lips.  
  
"Yeah, but, I still wanna get you something." The blonde pouted, accepting more tiny kisses.  
  
"Like?" Kaiba continued his little "kiss-assault"*2.  
  
"I dunno, a watch?" Joey frowned, which anyone passing by laughed at. Why? Well, you'd find it funny too if you saw some person pouting as his or her lips were being sucked on. *3 "Maybe a new cell phone? Weren't you complaining about reception?"  
  
"That's why I made my own cell," Kaiba trailed his lips down Joey's jaw.  
  
"Figures." Joey sighed, fidgeting a little. He frowned again, "Can you stop that?"  
  
"Stop what?" Came the slightly muffled response.  
  
"I've already got more than one mark, *Dracula* *4."  
  
It was Kaiba's turn to pout; it again, was off. Joey laughed.  
  
Now the brunette was scowling, his plans to make a fourth hickie on his love's neck were now ruined.  
  
"C'mon, now." Joey teased. "Don't be like that, you can't get what you want all the time."  
  
"Ah, but I beg to differ." With that, Kaiba swept him off his feet, quite literally.  
  
The blonde quickly put his arms around his neck, afraid of falling. "I thought the great Seto Kaiba doesn't beg." He looked up at him, but the brunette kept his smirk.  
  
"No, but you will be soon."  
  
Joey blushed. "In a public mall?! I knew you were daring, buy c'mon...."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Not *here*, that's what limos with tinted windows are for." It was a good thing they were only on the first floor, the parking was closer. He had walked there calmly (Joey still in his arms) ignoring all the stares (and the old lady who choked on here prunes, pointing at them and screaming "QQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! You sinful demons! Help! Oh lord, help me breath! QQQQQUUUUEEEEEERRRRRR!!!")  
  
Kaiba kicked open the limo door (don't ask how, not even the authoress knows) and plopped his puppy on the back seat.  
  
Joey sweatdropped; sitting up on his elbows. "Is the only thing you ever think about is getting in my pants?"  
  
"Besides Mokuba, my company, and revenge on a certain spiky pharaoh- than yes."  
  
Another sweatdrop.  
  
"Seto-" he opened his mouth to whine again, but Kaiba closed his lips over the Joey's, sucking his lips softly.  
  
"You talk too much," Kaiba murmured between kisses, climbing on top of him, shutting the limo door with his foot.  
  
"Yeah, but you love that don't you?" Joey smiled.  
  
"Mm hm," another kiss. "Joey?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
~~~~  
  
Translations and Stuff:  
  
*1: Kaiba, I REFUSE, absolutely, REFUSE to refer to him as Seto. Only if Mokuba or Joey were talking to him or explanations and stuff, than yes, the first name shall be used.  
  
*2: Heehee! I couldn't find a better phrase. ^-^;;  
  
*3: Did that even make sense? @_@ So corny...  
  
*4: Heh, heh.. Dracula. Would've used "Vampyra", until I remembered... Kaiba's not a girl. @_@  
  
Mavelus: -_- This wasn't as fluffy, meh.  
  
Bakura: Duh, it didn't have me in it.  
  
Mavelus: Shut up. Anyway, R/R please! I have more shorts, I swear! I'm still writing my chap for "Cover Girl", and I haven't had a chance to check my reviews yet. -_- ..^-^ But I glanced at the number, and I'm a bit excited! 117! WAHOO! Oh, anyone who's reading this, go read "Cover Girl"; it's good. My reviewers tell me so! Teehee! ^-^  
  
Bakura: You're reviewers must be going blind than, your stuff sux!  
  
Mavelus: Than Ryou must be desperate, to date a jerk like you!!!  
  
Bakura: (blush) Well-I- stupid mortal.  
  
Mavelus: Ha, I hit a sore spot, didn't I?  
  
Bakura: (still red) Shut up.  
  
Mavelus: Anyway, R/R! ^-^ 5, or the next short shall not be seen by thee! 


	3. Short 3 Under the Mistletoe

Snow Stories  
By: Mavelus  
  
YAY! CHRISTMAS IS COMING! WAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______________________^ In honor of the occasion, I'm writing a nice Christmas ficcy! And what better to celebrate than with our favorite yaoi couples???  
  
Fluff and stupid humor awaits ye!  
  
~*~  
  
Real Summary: A bunch of Christmas one shots for the yaoi lover. ^-^  
  
NOTES:  
  
I'm still a bit depressed about my dog, and it being so close to Christmas, but not as depressed is that I can't write. Typing is fun, to an extent. It can help me forget dumb reality. I don't like reality, it's rather painful, and so I turn to writing fics and drawing pictures. Putting what's on my mind on paper makes me feel a little better about my pitiful existence. Sorry, I'm rambling my dark and depressing mood, don't listen to me.  
  
ANYWAY, I'm going to try and keep a happy face so it's not to shift you into my depressed and unhappy state, all right?  
  
Okay, let's think romantic here! ^-^ See? A happy face! Now, for my short....  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't like green."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just don't. And I don't like red either."  
  
"I thought you loved that color."  
  
"When it's seeping out of mortal bodies, then yes. I'm totally in love with that color."  
  
"Marik!" Malik pouted. "Can you stop complaining and just help me with the tree already?"  
  
"I don't like trees."  
  
The blonde Egyptian sighed in exasperation, putting down the box he was sorting through for decorations. It was their first Christmas in Domino, and the living room didn't seem to be showing any holiday spirit. Neither did Marik, as all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
"C'mon yami, just help out." Malik sighed, continuing his dig through the dusty old box he had pulled from the closet earlier in the day. "The tree's almost done and then we just have to put the holly around the door, after that you can nap all you want."  
  
"....fine." Marik frowned. He didn't really like Christmas, Marik didn't really seem to like anything, aside from his hikari and shiny things: kleptomaniac? You bet!  
  
"Good, now just put these in any particular order on the tree." Malik held up the blue bulbs. Marik eyed the bright colored pieces of decoration suspiciously. His light sighed, "C'mon, even a monkey could do it. Just take the hooks and place them on the stems," he got up and demonstrated. "There, simple enough."  
  
"...." Marik just stared at him, ignoring the demonstration.  
  
"What?" Malik blushed, slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"I don't like blue."  
  
"ARGH!" Insert Malik's anime fall. "Never mind! I'll do it, just look for some more bulbs."  
  
Marik did what he was told and went to look through the box. Most of it was just garbage and dried up old pine needles from last years tree. He found the holly and placed it aside for later, but something weird caught his eye. It sort of camouflaged with the other plant, but was unmistakably different. He picked it up by a pinch and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Malik?"  
  
"Hm? What?" Malik placed the last bulb and turned to his darker half, who was now directly behind him. He jumped. "Marik! Don't scare me like that!!"  
  
The yami ignored the outburst, he held up the small piece of shrubbery. "What's this?"  
  
Malik gasped, and blushed slightly. "It's- uh- well, it's-"  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow.  
  
The hikari coughed and regained posture. "It's mistletoe."  
  
"Mistletoe?"  
  
"Yes, mistletoe."  
  
"What's it for?" Marik held it above his head, staring at the dried leaves.  
  
"Well, you hang it above doorways." Malik explained, "and whoever you're standing with under the mistletoe, you kiss them."*1  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a tradition. I don't know the whole story, I guess you just do." The light shrugged. He turned to place the last of the bulbs on the tree.  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"What?" He didn't turn around. A tap on his shoulder, "What is it?"  
  
Another tap.  
  
Malik sighed in exasperation, finally turning around. His lips met Marik's in a demanding kiss, and the hikari was too shocked to do anything. He dropped the bulb (that, thankfully, didn't break) and allowed his yami to explore his mouth.  
  
After a moment or two, Marik finally pulled away, smirking.  
  
"What was that for?" Malik breathed.  
  
Marik pointed above them, where he held up-  
  
"Mistletoe."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ah, sweet kisses. This cheers me up, actually. I feel better, more cheerful! ^-^  
  
But I still miss my doggie. But you know what? I think it's time I moved on. I know he isn't coming home this time, I feel it in my gut, and it hurts me. But I don't want to disappoint my readers any longer; I'm finishing this story this week! Expect an update for "Cover Girl" on Christmas Eve, expect rabid updates in January, and expect a happy Mavelus!  
  
Mavelus: WHERE ARE MY MUSES?! GET IN HERE! INSPIRE ME, DAMNIT!!!  
  
Bakura: (covers ears) Ouch, I'm right here, baka!!!  
  
Mavelus: WHERE'S YAMI?!?!?!  
  
Maya: (laughs insanely from somewhere)  
  
Bakura: How the hell should I know?! Stop screaming, woman!  
  
Mavelus: (huffs) Fine! It's time for updates, you gotta gimme ideas.  
  
Bakura: What if I don't want to?  
  
Mavelus: You're my muse, it's your job. Now, INSPIRE ME!!!  
  
~R/R, please!~ 


	4. Short 4 Cold Christmas

Snow Stories  
By: Mavelus  
  
YAY! CHRISTMAS IS COMING! WAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_______________________^ In honor of the occasion, I'm writing a nice Christmas ficcy! And what better to celebrate than with our favorite yaoi couples???  
  
Fluff and stupid humor awaits ye!  
  
~*~  
  
Real Summary: A bunch of Christmas one shots for the yaoi lover. ^-^  
  
NOTES:  
  
MY FINAL UPDATE ON THIS IS ON CHRISTMAS! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Mavelus: YES! I'm back to my old self! WAHOO!  
  
Bakura: Ra, just strike me now....  
  
Mavelus: Oh, stop it you! YAMI'S STILL MISSING!!!  
  
Maya: (is still laughing insanely from somewhere)  
  
Bakura: So?  
  
Mavelus: YOU COULD BE NEXT! (points to him dramatically)  
  
Bakura: (rolls eyes)  
  
Mavelus: ON WITH MY FICCY!!! (is extremely hyper)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Having a cold during Christmas sucks. Anyone could tell you that. But this was no ordinary cold, it was the one that was so annoying that you scream at inanimate objects. And that's exactly what Yugi was currently doing.  
  
"STOP STARING AT ME, DAMN YOU!!" Yugi coughed, throwing a cough drop wrapper at a vase.  
  
The vase, I guess, just "stared".  
  
"ARGH! BURN IN HELL!" Yugi threw the covers over his head, increasing his discomfort, remembering his stuffy nose and lack of oxygen. The blanket over his head just made it worse.  
  
He groaned, throwing off the blanket. Too cold. He put it back on. Too hot.  
  
"Ugh..." Yugi shifted his position on the couch in futile attempt to get comfortable.  
  
"Aibou, what are you doing?" Yami walked into the living room holding a mug of warm chocolate. He sat down on the edge of the couch as Yugi sat up.  
  
The smaller sniffled. "I hate colds," he muttered bitterly.  
  
"Was that why you were yelling?" Yami asked offering the chocolate.  
  
"No." Yugi answered accepting the mug gratefully. "That freaky vase was staring at me."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, looking at the vase.  
  
The vase.. "stared" back.  
  
The darker shook his head as Yugi stuck his tongue out at it.  
  
"Cheer up aibou," Yami sat back on the couch, watching his hikari finish up the warm liquid. "You told me this time of year is when you're supposed to be cheerful. Christmas, right aibou?"  
  
"Yeah, but you're not the one with a cold." Yugi placed the mug on the coffee table and cuddled into the couch cushions, pouting and sniffling.  
  
Yami chuckled lightly; his aibou was just too cute! "Come here, hikari." He pulled Yugi into his arms, lying back on the couch. "Feel a little better?"  
  
"Too warm." Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
"That's a bad thing?" Yami frowned.  
  
"Sorry, Yami. I'm never comfortable when I'm sick." He rested his head on the taller one's chest. "But this is nice. Could be better, but nice."  
  
"Better? Just what are you implying?" Yami sat up a little, staring down on his hikari.  
  
"Nothin'. Just saying...." Yugi yawned not looking up.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yami lie back and then silence, nothing else was said after that. The only noise was the ticking of the clock and the restless fidgeting of Yugi, trying his best to get comfortable.  
  
"Yami?" he said suddenly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You bored?"  
  
"Not really." Yami shifted in his position.  
  
"I am. Let's play a game, no, not duel monsters," Yugi said pointedly, his yami frowning.  
  
"What game then?"  
  
"Truth or Dare."  
  
"Alright, how do you play?" Yugi explained the rules.  
  
"That's easy." Yami said. "Who first?"  
  
"You first." Yugi said looking up at him.  
  
"Alright, Yugi, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." Yami frowned, but shrugged. "Okay aibou, how do you really feel about Tea?"  
  
Yugi wrinkled his nose. "Truthfully?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yugi made a gagging motion. Yami chuckled, "Really? I honestly thought you liked her."  
  
"In her dreams." Yugi snorted.  
  
"Okay, your turn."  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Yami said confidently.  
  
"I dare you to get Bakura under the mistletoe at Kaiba's party tomorrow." Yugi grinned.  
  
"Wha-?!"  
  
"You can't back down," Yugi said quickly, still smiling.  
  
Yami frowned, "Fine. Truth or dare, Yugi?"  
  
"Hm.." Yugi thought for a moment. "Truth."  
  
"Oh, you're no fun aibou." Yami sighed. "But okay, who do you really have a crush on?"  
  
Yugi blushed, sitting up. "Well- I-"  
  
"You can't lie," Yami grinned.  
  
"I know, just gimme a minute!" Yugi sniffled, the redness in his cheeks getting brighter. He murmured something.  
  
"Sorry aibou; didn't catch that."  
  
"I said you." Yugi blushed and Yami blinked, suddenly speechless. The smaller moved away, taking it as rejection. He looked down, embarrassed, tears welling up in his eyes. A hand graced his cheek, turning his head. He looked up at Yami with confused eyes, "Yami?"  
  
"Aibou," Yami lowered his lips to Yugi's, a soft, short, sweet kiss.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi gasped, blushing harder.  
  
Yami just smiled. "I love you too."  
  
"You- you do? I mean-" Yugi sneezed.  
  
"Bless you." The darker handed him a tissue, moving closer to the smaller.  
  
"Thank you," Yugi blushed. "and- I- uh-"  
  
"I know," Yami shushed him with another kiss.  
  
"Merry Christmas, koi."  
  
~~~  
  
Mavelus: (eating her burger) Ah, sweet, sweet Christmas confessions. ^-^  
  
Bakura: You're eating my lunch.  
  
Mavelus: Shut up, you didn't do your job, so I get your food.  
  
Bakura: But I'm hhhhhhhhuuuuuuunnnnnnnggggggggggrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy.. -_-  
  
Mavelus: (ignores) Anyway, I found Yami. Tied up in the closet with a steal plate over his mouth, the name "Maya" engraved on it. So, we got our fic up. ^-^ Yay! Last short posted tomorrow!  
  
Bakura: (stomach grumbles) Ugh... Fffffffooooooooooooooooooddddddddd.... need Wendy's burger...... @_@  
  
Mavelus: Oh fine. (gives him burger)  
  
Bakura: YES! (devours burger) BWAHAHAHAHA!! Foolish mortal, with a full stomach, I shall RULE THE WORLD!!!!  
  
Mavelus: I've got a total freak for a muse. -_-  
  
R/R please! Five or more and you get to see the last short!!! ^-^ 


	5. Short 5 Punch Drunk Christmas Love

Snow Stories  
By: Mavelus  
  
CHRISTMAS IS HERE!!!  
  
And finally, my last Christmas short! Sorry it's late, I've been busy. Thank you all for reading "Snow Stories", it's another one of my lovely accomplishments. Even though my Christmas was crappy, the thought of finishing this makes me happy. The thought of you all reviewing this makes it even better. ^-^  
  
Roll the ficcy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Parties at the Kaiba mansion were always something big nowadays. Fireworks, entertainment, and games of all sorts for all ages; but the grandest of all parties were always the now annual Christmas Party. Bright red and green decorations graced the grand ballroom and halls, showing great Christmas spirit. Surprised all this is at the home of one of the biggest Scrooges in all of Domino?  
  
Well, so was the so-called "Scrooge" 's little brother.  
  
~But than again~ Mokuba thought with a smile, ~dog's can change a person.~  
  
"Great party, Mr. Kaiba!" Shelley, Seto Kaiba's brown haired secretary, complimented whilst indulging herself with more spiked punch. Mokuba nodded to her.  
  
But yes, you heard me correctly, spiked. Marik decided it would be fun that everyone should get drunk. Apparently, everyone silently agreed. Half the guests were already out of it.  
  
The only ones playing it safe were Ryou, Yugi, Yami, and Mokuba. They didn't go near the punch bowl after Marik went to get a drink. Those four knew if he lingered for more than thirty seconds he was up to something.  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1-" Mokuba sighed and rose quickly as another guest went to puke all over the plastic covered sofa. The other three sitting on the couch wrinkled their noses and decided to move.  
  
"I'll kill Marik," Yami scowled.  
  
"Oh, stop it Yami." Yugi said. "This happens every year, even with security he manages to sneak Vodka into this place."  
  
A loud laugh erupted from somewhere and Ryou groaned with embarrassment. "Great, my yami's drunk. I think it's time we went.."  
  
"Hang on Ryou," Yugi looked at Yami.  
  
Yami groaned, "Do I have too???"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine." He huffed. Yugi snickered and pulled out a camera from his coat. Ryou looked at him.  
  
"Hope you don't mind, it's only a little dare." Yugi looked up at his white haired friend.  
  
"Erm, I guess not." Ryou scratched his head and followed Yugi, who trailed behind Yami. Mokuba followed too.  
  
Yami stopped behind Bakura (unfortunately, he was standing directly under the Mistletoe) and tapped his shoulder.  
  
Bakura turned around. "What do you want pharaoh?" He slurred, obviously VERY drunk.  
  
Yami scowled and pointed upward.  
  
Bakura looked up, "Oh, mistletoe.... MISTLETOE- MMPH?!" without warning Yami kissed him, hard. The other yami pushed him off (right after Yugi snapped a quick picture).  
  
"ARGH! GROSS!" Bakura took the last of what he was drinking and used it as mouthwash, gargling the pink spiked liquid in his throat and spitting it on a fat lady.  
  
The fat lady, who happened to be a big corporate officer of some company (and talking to Kaiba), slapped Bakura with her purse. "Well, I say! How RUDE!" she stomped off, each flab of fat jiggling and kankles bouncing. "What a *barbaric* party!"  
  
Kaiba growled and glared at the group gathered around the white haired yami (who was gagging). "You guys just lost me a huge deal!" he snarled. Joey, who was behind him, took his arm and tried to restrain him from killing anyone.  
  
"Please *refrain* from killing my friends!" Joey struggled to keep hold of the taller and stronger Kaiba.  
  
"Don't worry, Kaiba." Yugi chimed, he handed him the picture he took. "Merry Christmas!"  
  
Kaiba took the pic and looked at it, a smirk appeared on his face. He snickered, turning the pic for everyone to see.  
  
Even Ryou laughed, it was too funny!  
  
Let's just say Yami and Bakura spent the rest of the evening chasing their hikaries and Kaiba around the ballroom, in futile attempts to regain the evil blackmail picture.  
  
Eyes shut tight and lips smashed together, that was one mistletoe pic for the scrapbook, which Mokuba labeled himself:  
  
~Yami*Bakura~ Punch Drunk Love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that ends "Snow Stories". ^-^ Thanks for reading everyone, it's been a great holiday fic! Even though this was finished a bit late, I still hope you liked it. Please review!  
  
Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
  
~Mavelus  
  
PS: For readers unfamiliar with my material; looking for more stuff on me? Just click on my name and see my other works. Recommended fic is "Cover Girl". It's good, my reviewers tell me. ^-^ Please review that too! ^-^  
  
PSS: Should I write more holiday fics? Please let me know! I'm in a romantic mood right now, I'm listening to Hawaiian love songs! Heeheehee... ^-^ 


End file.
